butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Stefano Volturi
Prince Stefano Giovanni Cullen (née Volturi) 'is the Lux Lamia biological son of Aro Volturi and Sulpicia Volturi and the adopted son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. He is also the mate of Alexandra Williams. Early Life & Bio Stefano Volturi was born in the summer of 2014 after his father, Aro Volturi, brought the witch Meredith back to life a year prior. He is the first born son of the leader of the Volturi, but his fourth child. Stefano is the first child Aro's had with his mate, Sulpicia. He's first introduced when Abrianna Cullen witnesses the Volturi for the first time. During this time Stefano is about a year, so he's still a child. At first, Abby and Lizzy have a wary impression of him being that he seems to be a bit brained washed. However, as they get to know Stefano and Wesley Volturi, they start to realize they're just normal kids obeying their parents. Stefano enjoys reading very much and is vastly intelligent considering his father makes sure he's tutored in the finest subjects. Two years later, Stefano is two and physically about thirteen. He's grown up immensely and is very protective of his little brother, Bo, who was born earlier that year, and Wesley. In Eternal Dawn, Stefano doesn't feel very much apart of the Cullen family like his siblings. He does grow close to Lexie Williams, being that she helps him get up to date with the modern world. He also is friendly with Claire Young, Richie Abbot, and Nikki Henry. Although Quil Ateara is hesitant about him first, he also develops a soft spot for Stefano. Stefano also grows close to Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, who adopt him as their own son. Stefano and Lexie eventually start to have feelings for one another throughout Eternal Dawn. The two share a kiss right before the final battle. Stefano also walks into his Biology class on the first day of high school to find Lexie waiting for him with a seat, which strongly resonates with Bella and Edward who also met in Biology. The two eventually attend Duke University together with Quil, Claire, Nikki, and Richie. Stefano and Lexie are married right after college and are married on October 31st, 2023. They chose Halloween because they first hung out with one another on Halloween 2016. They go on to have five children together: Gracen, Carolina, Nicolas, Alessandro, and Luna. Stefano also goes on to become a co-ruler of the supernatural world under his sister, Drusilla. He and Lexie rule the old Volturi palace in Italy. Personality & Description Stefano is quiet, protective, and loyal. When he's first introduced in Sunset, he's seen being extremely loyal to his father. He practically obeys everything he says and this is still true when there's a time jump in the story. However, when his little brother, Bo, is born Stefano's attention is very focused on the young boy. Although loyal to his father, he would do anything for his little brother. Stefano grows into a smart intellect and a strong leader. He's very compassionate and loving, but also takes a lot after his father, Carlisle. Stefano looks very much like his father with his black hair and blue eyes, which his sister Dru also inherited from him. Relationships 'Alexandra Williams (mate/best friend) '' Lexie and Stefano meet at the Cullen's Halloween party at the end of Sunset. After that, the two slowly grow closer. Stefano states how he confided in Lexie about a lot of his concerns since moving to Forks. For the longest time, she and Carlisle were the only two people he discussed his biological family. They eventually fall in love and become mates. 'Esme & Carlisle Cullen' ''(adopted parents) Esme and Carlisle are Stefano's adopted parents. Stefano first grows closer to Carlisle and he slowly begins to open up to the Cullen patriarch. It's Carlisle who convinces Stefano he belongs to the Cullen family and fully embraces him like a son, showing him a father-son love Stefano never quite understood. The same goes for Esme, who showed him a mother's love he never got from his biological mother due to the fact Sulpicia never actually wanted children. [[Drusilla Volturi|'Drusilla Volturi']]' & Iris Valentino' ''(older sisters/surrogate mothers) '' Dru is Stefano's older half-sister and Iris is his sister in-law. The two were the first figures in Stefano's life that gave him parental affection. He views them as his older sisters but also mothers due to the fact they were involved in primal parts of his childhood. Category:Third Generation Category:The Volturi Category:The Cullens